Whispers from the Past
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Kate and Gibbs have a secret past together. What will happen when a murder investigation brings this past out into the open. Story alternates between past and present. kibbs
1. Lifeward Bound

Chapter 1

**Life-ward bound**

February 14th 1995

Kate pushed the doors of the university open and walked out into the awaiting storm. Rain was coming down in sheets, the wind howling around her as darkness enclosed the city. Sighing, she tucked her purse inside her jacket and pulled it tight around her. She was about to make a run for her car when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning suddenly she bumped into the man behind her. He was taller than she was with dark brown hair and piecing blue eyes. Dressed casually, it didn't look like he went to the uni. An amused smile played on his lips as he held up and umbrella and shook it slightly.

"Need some help?" Kate smiled up at him as he continued shaking the umbrella.

"Yes thanks." He put up the umbrella and stood close to Kate.

"Which car?" Kate pointed to her car and they set off.

When they reached her car, Kate thanked the man and jumped into her car.

She was halfway home before she realised she hadn't even gotten his name. Mentally kicking herself, she pushed it out of her mind as she pulled into the grocery story.

* * *

Juggling packages of food in one hand and attempting to find her keys in the other turned out to be harder than expected, so after many failed attempts Kate resorted to trying to knock on the door with her foot.

"Hello?"

Kate cringed and turned around to face the little old lady.

"Mrs Richards. I'm so sorry to have disturbed you. I'm just trying to get into my apartment, I don't think Luke's home." She gave her a warm smile, which was instantly returned.

"Why didn't you say so love. Here allow me." Mrs Richards took Kate's bag, and to Kates' amazement instantly pulled out her keys. In one swift move she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Thanks."

"No problem dear, did you need anything else?" Kate shook her head and expressed her gratitude again as she entered her apartment. Placing the groceries down on the bench she could feel her fiancés eyes burning holes in the back of her head. The smell of alcohol over took the room with every breath he released.

"Why were you so late?" At his question Kate turned to face him.

He was stilled dressed in the clothes he had slept in, Kate was sure he hadn't showered since the day before last and his eyes were all blood shot, there was no doubt he was drunk. Leaning against the doorframe he brought his beer to his lips and took a long sip.

"I had to stop and pick up some groceries plus I got us some dinner. The roads are terrible at the moment because of the rain. When do you want to eat Luke?"

"Now." Was all she got as Luke turned and walked towards the lounge-room.

Kate quickly dished up the dinner and headed for the dining room.

"We're eating in front of the TV tonight Caitlin."

"I was actually hoping we could discuss the wedding."

"Tomorrow. I'm watching the footy tonight."

Kate nodded and took the meals to the lounge room, her heart sinking as she did so.

Kate woke up aching all over. Luke was never gentle with her when he was drunk. He would climb into bed with her, placing kisses on her chest, touching her, demanding sex and whether she wanted it or not they would have it. It wouldn't be pleasant either. What he wanted he got and because he was so much bigger than Kate, she would usually end up bruised and sore the next morning.

Dragging herself out of bed she stumbled into the shower, welcoming the relief the hot water offered her. Turning the water off and wrapping a towel around her she opened the door to the smell of cooked food. Luke appeared from the kitchen wearing nothing but the floral apron Kate had received as a gift from her mother.

"Breakfast is ready. Do you want tea or coffee honey?"

"Coffee please." Kate smiled weakly. This routine was their life. One day he was a drunken bastard, the next we was the most loving partner. Unfortunately for Kate the majority of the time he was the drunken bastard.

Saying she had to quickly get ready before breakfast, Kate quickly threw on some clothes, making sure her shirt hid the bruises on her arms and her make-up was thick enough to cover the ones around her face and neck.

When she was happy with the result she went and had her breakfast.

* * *

A new story. I'm excited. This one hopefully will be a quick one as all the chapters are already written. I wrote this about 2years ago. I was devastated when I thought I lost it but I found it yesterday and I'm very excited to be posting it now.

Please review on you way out!

L


	2. Sleeping Dead

Chapter 2

**Sleeping Dead.**

May 18th 2004

Kate and Abby clung to their stomach's, both bending over in a fit of laughter as they watched Tony shamefully flirt with a new NCIS agent who was showing no interest in him whatsoever and was seemingly becoming extremely frustrated that Tony wasn't getting the hint.

"She's going to throw something at him in a second if he keeps it up." Abby managed to gasp out between laughs.

"I agree. Hopefully a stapler."

"She's going to do it look Kate!"

The elevator dinged and Gibbs walked out, slapping Tony's head on his way past. Tony sulked back to his desk.

"I was about to get her number Gibbs."

"You were about to get a stapler to the head Tony." Kate pipped up.

"She was so into me Kate."

"Tony she looked as if she was going to strangle you."

"You're just jealous."

Kate snorted and shook her head.

"Enough you two. We have a case." Tony and Kate gave each other death glares for a moment longer.

"What's the case boss?" Everyone had forgotten about McGee.

"Marines body was found in a hotel in Maryland. Gear up." Gibbs said as he strode towards the elevator. The team scrabbled to grab their stuff and hurried after him, leaving Abby standing there by herself, huge smile on her face.

* * *

"Well it's about time NCIS showed themselves.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Dinozzo and Todd."

"Sheriff Steel. By you my dear can call me Deni." She gave Gibbs a big wink before walking into the motel room.

Everyone took in their surroundings. The room barely looked touched. Nothing was out of place, nothing was broken and nothing had been disturbed. The only furniture in the room was an old desk, a chair and a bed in the middle of the room. The team studied the man in the bed. Fully naked, he was just laying there. He looked peaceful, almost as if he was asleep and not dead.

"Now this is just creepy. Gives a whole new meaning to the term sleeping dead." Tony said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"There are no obvious signs of a struggle." Gibbs commented. The Sheriff shook her head.

"It appears this young man was strangled Jethro. And from the marks on his knees and back of his legs he wasn't strangled here but was instead placed back into the bed after he was dead. Oh my dear boy, what happened here?" Ducky whispered to the victim.

"His fingers have bruising on them." Kate said as moved around the bed.

"Only sign of self defence we were able to find. This guy had no idea what was happening until it was too late." Sheriff steel shook her head as she moved out of the room.

"Tony sketches and photos, McGee bag and tag, Kate you're with me."

"Ar boss, I don't think there is anything to bag and tag."

"Then find something McGee!" Kate followed an angry Gibbs out of the room and into the parking lot.

"Who found the body?" Gibbs demanded of the Sheriff.

"House-cleaner." She said rather aggravated, pointing to a young blonde girl.

"Excuse me Miss?" Kate said but when she got no response out of the young woman Kate lightly touched her arm, causing her to jump.

"Hi, my name's special Agent Kate Todd and this is Gibbs, we are from NCIS. We would like to ask you some questions about the body you found this morning." The girl who had been quiet until then suddenly looked in the direction Kate was pointing and began to talk rapidly in another language.

"I don't think she speaks English Gibbs."

"Great. Get her back to NCIS and find a damn interpreter." Kate nodded and smiled lightly at the young women, offering her, her arm.

* * *

The team heard the elevator ding and watched as their pissed boss stormed into the bullpen.

"You got a translator yet Kate?" Kate answered with a quick no before speaking into the phone once more.

"Tony!"

"Yea boss, victim's name is Lieutenant Kyle Mitchdon. Aged 24. Has been deployed in Iraq for the last 6months as a snipper. Been back for a week and in that week he has checked into the hotel 4 out of 7 nights. Pays cash for the room and only ever pays for one night but get this, never stays the whole night." Gibbs raised his eyebrow, coming and sitting on the front of his desk. Tony turned the monitor on and brought up a video recording of the hotel.

"Security cameras show a lady entering the room shortly after he has checked in, they stay for a couple of hours, she leaves, closely followed by him a little later. Now I'm willing to bet anyone $20 that hot legs from the video is not his girlfriend."

"Wow good guess Tony considering I doubt most couples sneak into dingy hotels for sex. Interpreter is on her way Gibbs. An hour tops." Kate said as she came and stood beside him.

"Good. Tony, I want that girls name." Gibbs said as he walked away.

"Ever cheat on a girl Probie?"

"No I haven't Tony. And there is no point in asking you because I think we all know the answer to that." Tony gave McGee an evil stare that was quickly put on Kate when he heard her snort.

"What about you Kate? Ever cheated on a boyfriend?" Both Tony and McGee saw the darkness that pasted through her eyes at that question.

"That's none of your business. If Gibbs needs me I will be down with Abby." Kate pushed off her desk and hurried towards the stairs, opting for the quicker retreat instead of having to wait for the elevator.

"Well that was strange."

Tony nodded. "Couldn't agree with you more McGee."

* * *

So I'm really, really bad at all the crime stuff and I don't really like this story I'm finding so I'm not trying very hard to make the crime stuff believable.

But I am going to keep posting and I hope you are all enjoying reading it.

Please review on you way out.

L


	3. When you Cry

Chapter 3

**When you cry**

April 3rd 1995

Kate slouched back in her chair, eyes wondering aimlessly over the lecture theatre as she tapped her pen on the side of her leg. She had been sitting in the same position for the last hour and a half, listening to her monotone professor drone on about certain sticky ethical situations involved with being a lawyer and how best to avoid them. What was worse was that every 10 minutes he felt the need to emphasize his point by explaining, in great detail, a personal story that related. Kate could feel her eyelids drooping, each time it happened her head would jerk up, causing her pain in her neck. In a desperate attempt to stay awake, Kate started to doodle in her notepad. Before long she had an image of the man that has been in her dreams ever since a certain stormy day last month. It's not like she wanted to be thinking about him. Hell they had barely even spoken but as hard as she tried she could not banish him from her mind. Once again she felt her eyes become heavy and in a matter of minutes she was asleep, head resting in her hands. She didn't know how long she was asleep for but the next thing she remembers is being elbowed in the ribs by her best friend.

"Sweetie you began to snore." Kate threw a look of death at her friend, who was appearing to be enjoying herself way too much, before looking around the room. Half the class was staring at her whilst the other half was staring at their books, trying to pretend nothing happened.

"Miss Todd, see me after class please." Defeated, all Kate could do was nod as she hid her red face behind her books.

Kate walked out of the lecture theatre half an hour after class had finished. Her friend, Angie, was sitting waiting for her. Kate threw herself down next to her.

"I hate him."

Angie pulled the lollipop she was sucking out of her mouth with a small 'pop'.

"His wife just dumped his pathetic ass him so he is pissy. Looks like he just found someone to take it out on."

"Great." Kate said as she grabbed a lollipop from Angie's stash.

"So what'd he say?"

"Said I am a brilliant student but it's clear I am lacking enthusiasm."

"Ouch!"

"And that from now on I am to sit in the front row so that he can keep a better eye on me."

"Oh my god! Kat, you do realize he spits when he talks? It's like a 10 foot radius around him."

Kate groaned and rubbed her face with her hands, pushing away her hair.

"Not what I wanted to hear Ange." Angie laughed as she unwrapped a new lollipop and shoved her books into her bag.

"Yeah well, life's a bitch. Gotta bounce. Catchya later!"

Kate just sat there, as she had done so many times before, watching all the keen young students hurry off to class. She wonders when she went from being one of those students to the robot she was now, were every action of hers was thought out in advance, were going to class was just part of a never ending routine which she had gone from loving to hating.

Lost in her own thoughts, Kate didn't realized how dark or cold it had become until she felt a warm jacket being slung over her shoulders.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this."

Kate looked up and straight into the eyes of the man that had been invading her every thought since they first met. His smiled at her and she felt her stomach twist.

"Like what?"

"In such dreadful weather." Kate stared at him before looking once more over the grounds.

"You hungry? I know a nice little diner around the corner. It's warmer than out here and serves the best coffee you will ever drink."

Kate laughed, the first genuine sign of happiness she'd felt all week. As tempting as his offer was, Kate knew that she would be in trouble if she weren't home on time. Frowning, she tried not to look him in the eyes. A task that was proving to be increasingly difficult for her.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

He smiled at her and rubbed his hands down his thighs.

"No drama. _Rain-_check?" Kate laughed as he held his hands out to the light sprinkles of rain.

"Maybe."

"Well I will be sure to look out for you next time the weather looks like its turning bad." He stood up and with a huge smile he was gone, leaving Kate alone in the middle of the park with a warm feeling in her stomach. Cursing, Kate realized she was still wearing his jacket. Smiling, she pulled it tight around her, his smell filling her nose as she took comfort in the security the jacket provided.  
Realizing once again she had failed to get his name didn't faze her in the slightest. She just hoped she would get to see him again soon.

The next few weeks were filled with sunny days and a smiling Kate. Nobody had been able to wipe the smile her mysterious man had put on her face. Occasionally she would pull out his jacket and hold it close to her chest, memorizing every little smell. Her fear of getting caught was overridden by her curiosity for this man. She hadn't seen him again and had only told Angie about him. Angie had come up with a theory that when Kate was sad the weather would turn bad and her hero would get the message in his bat cave and come and save her but as long as Kate was happy the weather was good and hero boy would have no one to rescue. She told Kate to get sad fast if she wanted to see him again. Kate had laughed at her friend, who at the time of that conversation had been rather out of it, but as ironic as it was; whilst the sun was shining, Kate's mystery man was nowhere to be found. Kate had shrugged it off as coincidence and continued on with her day.

The next morning Kate woke up to the sound of arguing. Groggy and disorientated, Kate threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Checking herself in the mirror she sighed. Her hair was a massive knot and the makeup, which she had lazily not removed the previous night, had smudged all over her face. Putting on her dressing gown she glanced out the window. The sky was over cast and for this late in the morning it was unreasonably dark. Praying the rain would hold off until she was on campus Kate made her way into the lounge room.

"No, you simply must have the wedding at this church! Not only is he the family priest and the best but also the church is massive so you can fit hundreds of people in."

"Mrs. Todd, we are just going to have a small wedding and it's not going to be in a church."

"Oh good god." Kate's mother said whilst forming the cross on her body.

It was then that Kate's father spotted her.

"Caitlin darling." He held his arms open wide for his daughter.

"Morning Dad, Mum."

"Caitlin this wedding is going to be a complete circus. We need to sit down right now and work all of this out!"

"I actually have to go to class now mum."

Mrs. Todd let out a loud and over dramatic sigh whilst Mr. Todd gave his daughter a sympathetic smile.

"Fine! I'll sort it out myself. Why must I do everything for my children."

Kate ducked back into the bedroom to quickly get ready for her classes. When she emerged Luke was standing by the front door with her bag and coat in his hand.

"I'll drive you to uni Caitlin." He stated, leaving no room for argument. Kate nodded and kissed her parents goodbye before following Luke to the car.

"I'm not having your parents plan this wedding. They will be the ones turning it into a god damn circus."

"They just want to make it special for us Luke, that's all."

"It's pathetic. Weddings are over-rated. We are just going to go to the registry office and sign the papers."

"What! No that's-"

"End of discussion Caitlin."

Kate leaned back into the passenger seat, silently fighting back the tears. Once he had driven away the flood gates opened and a wave of sobs over took her. Sinking to the ground she cried into her hands. As if on cue, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her back into him.


	4. Sorry

Hello everyone :)

This is obviously not a chapter update but it was meant to be!

The only problem is that the notebook where I handwrote this entire story is in my house in Australia and I am now all the way back in China. I'm so very sorry and the worst part is I won't be back in Aus until Christmas :( so I cant update until then! Which is devastating because I have actually been enjoying re-visiting this story! But I ask you to bear with me and it will be an Xmas special!

And hopefully I can do some one shots in that time!

I'm sorry! And thank you to everyone!!

L 3


End file.
